A Fox's Wedding
by Iced Fairy
Summary: Years ago the fox spirit Izuna slipped past Reimu's "vigilance" (with some help from Kosuzu) and started studying at the human village's school. But school can't last forever. Not for her, or for her one human friend.


The teacher slowly wrote a character on the board, making sure to separate out each stroke. "This is the kanji for alliance or oaths, mei. Here are a few example words."

Izuna carefully wrote down everything as the teacher continued. Learning the human language was becoming easier and easier. Ever since she'd started getting those notebooks from Suzunaan she'd been able to learn all about the human's culture. It was a treasure trove of valuable knowledge for a no name two tailed kitsune like her. In fact once she'd passed the language barrier, she'd started outpacing all the humans in the class. She'd had to start deliberately making mistakes to not stand out. Still she was comfortably 6th in the class.

The bell rang as the teacher was halfway through another kanji. "Ah. It seems that's it for today." He finished the kanji and wrote the reading next to it. "We'll start here tomorrow. After all, we have another ten to master in the next month." The man smiled. "Soon you'll be graduating into fine adults, so study hard while you can."

"Graduation." Izuna's heart sank a little at that.

She'd learned that in the outside world, children went to school until they were eighteen, or sometimes twenty two in human years. Not long for a fox, but a massive amount of a human's lifespan.

Here in Gensoukyo though children were needed to help work the farms and run stores. School went until children were thirteen or fourteen, and even then most dropped out at twelve. The rich got private tutors after that, while the poor had their own jobs.

This was Izuna's last year. The last year of learning with the humans.

"Hey, Izuna!"

She looked up to see the smiling face of Sumire. The violet eyed girl was smiling down at her like always. "You were spacing out. Is something wrong?"

Izuna put away her notebook quickly. "No. I'm fine." She quickly changed the subject. "You have the afternoon off?"

Sumire nodded. "Yeah. Father's out hunting so there's nothing to do really." The girl offered Izuna a hand up. "So can you stay a bit?"

"Well..." Izuna hesitated. She really shouldn't stay too long with the students. She'd become a master at deflecting questions about where her house was, and her parents, but eventually she'd get caught in a lie if she talked too much. "I don't really have anything, but it is a long walk home..."

"Please?" Sumire leaned over and whispered, "Matsu's spreading that stupid rumor about me being his girlfriend. I need someone to help me snub him without making it look like I'm snubbing him. I'll bring you some tofu tomorrow if you help!"

Izuna felt her scalp itch as her hidden ears tried to twitch. "Well... I suppose I could stay for an hour."

"Thanks! You're the best!" Sumire clapped her hands together in excitement. "Let's go grab one of the benches next to the camellias."

Izuna followed the young girl out into the school courtyard, mentally kicking her weakness for fried tofu.

* * *

Fortunately Sumire was happy to just chat about her home life, and about the other villagers. Izuna returned with slightly edited stories about her own family, which Sumire always seemed to love for some reason. The one hour she'd planned on staying quickly turned to two.

"Hey Izuna? What are you going to do after you graduate?" Sumire asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Izuna blinked at the question. "Probably go back to helping my family."

Sumire nodded. "Yeah..." The girl sighed. "Wouldn't it be nice if our school was like the outside world's?"

Izuna looked at the other girl. "Hm?"

"Don't you think it would be fun?" Sumire looked into Izuna's eyes. "Getting to meet all sorts of different people. Growing up with your friends. All the clubs and activities. Doesn't it sound grand?"

"Hm..." Izuna considered it for a moment and internally shuddered. Even without trying to keep her disguise that seemed like it would get stifling fast. Perhaps the growing up with friends... but that seemed like a fairy tale. "I would have thought you'd enjoy the learning more. You're top of the class after all." Izuna shook her head. "It seems like a waste to just become a maid or fisher with your talents."

Sumire looked surprised, then laughed. "I'm not that good Izuna. Besides I think you enjoy the lessons more than anyone else. You're the only one who can stay awake through Ms Kamishirasawa's class."

"That's not the joy of learning, that's fear." Izuna shuddered at the thought of the were hakutaku's headbutt breaking her disguise.

Sumire giggled again. "Fair enough!" The girl looked up at the sky again and sighed. "Oh, it's this late?"

Izuna looked up and saw the beginnings of dusk as well. "Ah! I have to hurry back." She jumped up and bowed in apology to Sumire. "Sorry! I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you, Izuna." Sumire waved as Izuna dashed off.

As soon as she was far enough away Izuna slipped into an alley and transformed into a farmer. That way no one could track her back to her lair nearby. She adjusted her basket, then headed out into the field.

Still as she walked her mind went over that conversation. It really was a waste, that people like Sumire would end up just graduating and going into simple labor.

The idea gnawed at her a bit until she put it aside. It didn't matter. Soon she'd graduate herself. And then there would be nothing for her to learn in the human village anymore.

It was sad, but life was about changes, right?

* * *

Izuna closed her notebook as the bell for the end of classes rang. She'd filled this one. This would be the last notebook she'd fill as well. Her last trip to Suzunaan. Well unless she wanted to buy a youkai book.

"Hey, Izuna." She looked up to see Sumire standing there. "Can you stay today?"

"Sorry," Izuna said. "I've got an errand to run." Sumire's face fell, so she added, "Maybe I can swing by on the way back?"

"It would be nice if you did," Sumire said.

Izuna hopped up. "I'll see what I can do. Later Sumire." She rushed out towards the bookstore.

Suzunaan was as strange as always, a heart of youkai energy in the rich quarters of the city. It had been easy to find, even when she'd been younger. She was surprised something terrible hadn't happened here, but perhaps the fact that it was a bastion of youkai energy protected it. The shrine maiden, the witch, and powerful youkai were often around. Which meant any trouble was quickly found, and quickly stamped out.

Fortunately none of them were here when she entered. Only the proprietor herself, sitting reading another youma book.

Izuna walked up and placed her notebook on the table. "Thank you for the notebook."

Kosuzu looked up from her reading and adjusted her glasses. "Ah! Is it time for a new book already? Let me grab one..."

"I won't need a new one," Izuna said. "It's only the last tests now. I'm graduating soon."

"Really?!" Kosuzu blinked and took off her glasses. "I'm growing old," she muttered before picking up the notebook and looking it over. "Our last notebook, huh? I'm going to miss your visits."

Izuna bowed low. "Thank you again for helping me with my studies. I'm very grateful for your services."

"It's nothing, it's nothing," Kosuzu said. The bookseller hesitated then asked, "So what's your plan after graduating?"

"I'll probably return to the foxes," Izuna said. "I know enough to be more than a child to them."

"I see." Kosuzu's face fell a bit. "You don't feel any connection to the village?"

Izuna hesitated. She'd guessed Kosuzu's intentions for a while now, but never said anything. But now that their business was concluded, she felt like she should explain. "Miss Kosuzu, what would you say if you heard someone was trying to turn you into a youkai?"

Kosuzu blanched and looked around in alarm. "What?! Again?!"

"Um, that was a hypothetical!" Izuna said quickly.

"Oh. Uh," Kosuzu chuckled. "Well it'd be a problem."

Izuna bowed. "That's what a youkai feels like when someone tries to make them a human."

"Ah." Kosuzu looked surprised, then sad. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I know you meant well," Izuna said. "And I know you won't betray me. That's why I'm willing to tell you that."

Kosuzu nodded. "Thank you." Her expression became more cheerful. "And if you need any books, or if you want to sell any, come by please!"

"Sure," Izuna said as she left.

Izuna began walking down the streets. She'd gone several blocks before she realized she was heading towards the school instead of the city gates. She frowned then shrugged. "I'll be leaving forever soon. It won't matter." With that affirmation she started heading to the schoolhouse.

The distant crash of wood and screams made her freeze for a moment. Her ears, weakened as they were by human form still could pick out where they were coming from.

 _Straight ahead._

Izuna put on a burst of speed and leaped onto the roof before zipping as fast as she could across the line of houses. Her glamour burnt away, revealing her silver ears and two tails as she dashed through the air.

As she flew across the last street to the school she saw students running away. There was a hole in the middle of the courtyard, and the side of the school building had been shattered by huge claws. Then the smell hit her.

 _Badger_.

Her instincts told her to flee. She was a two tailed kitsune, and a badger youkai was more than a match for her. But at the same time something pushed her forward as well.

There was another crash and a scream. A familiar voice's scream.

 _Sumire_.

Izuna rushed forward, flying through the broken hole in the school building. She saw the wiry form of the badger youkai. The smashed desks and torn cushions. And a young girl with red hair and purple eyes, lying in a pool of her own blood.

With a high pitched howl she rushed at the badger, letting her jaw extend as she let more of her fox form come through. The badger started to turn, but she was too fast. She latched onto his neck and bit down hard, while her claws dug into his sides and belly.

The badger youkai roared in rage and fell backwards onto her slamming her hard against the tatami. "Kill! Kill those that stole my future! Kill their future! Kill you too!" The badger twisted and turned, trying to break Izuna's hold while slashing at her with his own claws. She felt pain as he tore at her sides, but she didn't let up her own attack.

They fought for what seemed like ages. Thrashing and slamming against the walls and floors while scrabbling at each other, searching for a deadly blow. And all the while more blood seeped into Izuna's mouth from the bite.

Then there was a snap. The resistance in her mouth lessened and blood gushed into her throat. She coughed instinctually and the badger threw her aside.

Izuna rushed to her feet, but the badger didn't attack. The man thrashed and staggered about holding his neck. The carotid. She'd pierced his artery. And her magic enhanced fangs would make the wound lethal.

But badgers were tough, and even with all the other blood he'd lost the youkai managed to stagger about for another half a minute before falling down.

When Izuna was certain he wasn't faking she rushed to Sumire's side. There was blood. A lot of blood. But the girl was breathing. Izuna reached over and summoned what little healing magic she could. If she could keep Sumire from bleeding to death the village doctors should be able to save her.

Izuna breathed a sigh of relief as the wounds slowly stopped leaking. Then she froze as Sumire's eyes opened. The purple irises flickered over her ears, then tail...

Then Sumire's eyes closed again and Izuna nearly fainted in relief. If she'd was seen here she'd be in trouble. A youkai had just attacked the school! Merely the threat of that had brought in the shrine maiden. Now that someone was hurt, the hunters would be out for blood.

She shivered. That meant she needed to leave. Now. Anyone coming here wouldn't wait to hear her explanation.

Izuna grabbed the corpse and took to the skies. She'd speak with the fox elders. They'd know what to do.

* * *

Izuna shivered beneath the glare of Tamamo no Rei. The kitsune matriarch's gaze was cold and pitiless. The hours of waiting before she'd been sent into the room didn't help at all.

After a moment Tamamo no Rei's gaze softened a bit, and the nine tailed fox sighed. "Don't cower so much. I'm not angry with you. You were Izuna yes? No family yet."

"Yes," Izuna replied.

"Well Izuna, as I said I'm not angry with you. You did not act outside the boundaries of the law. While abandoning the humans might have been a smarter course of action, I can't reprimand you for saving the lives of children." Rei's tails twitched. "In fact considering your own age, your actions were surprisingly brave. You're lucky to have won."

Rei's eyes narrowed again. "However, the humans are unlikely to believe your actions were benign. Merely infiltrating their school might cost you your life."

Izuna felt a pit in her stomach, but she nodded in understanding. That had always been the risk. She'd never actually believed she'd get caught, but she'd known what would happen if she was.

"Fortunately," Rei continued, "you brought the corpse back to us. We can use this. The human girl you saved didn't see you, which means they're searching for the killer instead of a kitsune infiltrator. That means we can hide your involvement in the matter." Izuna's ears perked up, but Rei raised a hand in warning. "Still it will be costly."

Rei looked down at her. "So Izuna, are you willing to accept responsibility for your actions? Will you pay the price needed to soothe the humans' fears? Even if that price is your life?"

Izuna was trembling again, but in the end she managed to nod. After all what choice did she really have?

"Good." Tamamo no Rei turned her attention away from her. "Well such drastic measures are likely unnecessary. Let's see if we can't handle matters a different way." She turned to one of her retainers. "Have we contacted the witch?"

"She's on her way," the seven tailed fox replied.

"Very well." Rei signaled a servant. "Bring some food for our young supplicant would you? Children need to eat more often after all."

Izuna bowed in thanks as the servant ran off. She didn't feel hungry, but refusing would be poor manners. When the simple meal appeared in front of her however she managed to eat the whole set.

She'd finished and the remnants had been taken away when a retainer walked in leading a small woman in a strange witch's outfit. Tamamo no Rai bowed her head slightly. "Helena, the Witch of Thebes. It is an honor to have you visit."

Izuna peered more closely at the witch. She'd seen the three visiting magicians from the western realms before, but she'd always made herself scarce quickly before they found her out. Aside from the woman's strange dress, she looked not too different from some of the other magicians.

The young witch shrugged. "I couldn't exactly refuse the offer. Besides you said you knew something about the attack that's ruining my summer vacation. Every youkai hunter is hunting for the bastard who attacked the school. In fact half the youkai are looking too from what I heard."

"Not surprising," Rei said with a smile. "The civilized youkai would love to prove they are loyal to the spirit of Gensoukyo." The woman's countenance darkened. "I do in fact know about what happened. Unfortunately, the situation is more complicated." Tamamo no Rei looked at Izuna. "Why don't you explain?"

Izuna swallowed the lump in her throat as everyone's gaze fell on her, and she did her best to explain what happened. She stumbled over the first bits, but as the witch looked more and more impressed, she found it easier to continue. When she finally got to the end when she fled she felt confident that things would turn out okay.

Helena turned to Rei. "Do you know why he was attacking the school?"

"It seemed he had several failed romances behind him," Rei said. "He was carrying items stolen from the family of his last obsession, possibly in an attempt to implicate them." Rei waved her fan dismissively. "We've already handled that matter."

"What's the rest of your plan?" the witch asked.

"Simple," Rei pointed to the body. "You act as if you caught the thief, and turn in the body as proof."

Helena nodded. Izuna shifted uneasily as the witch summoned a curse to her hand then slammed it into the corpse, causing wounds to appear all over the body. "Done. But you have to know Marisa and Reimu will know I'm lying."

"True, but Marisa's a youkai now, and the shrine maiden is far more reasonable than most," Rei replied.

Helena summoned a mystical disk to carry the body before turning back to Rei. "You know that there's no real chance of the village asking for her head."

Rei folded her hands into her sleeves. "The probability of that happening is two percent. But while that's lower than any time in history, when you have lived as long as I have you stop being surprised when the odds betray you." The fox matriarch smiled. "With you handling it, the probability of something bad happening to my foxes drops to a number mathematically indistinguishable from zero."

"You foxes and your math." Helena shook her head. "Well I'd better hurry. Anything to get my 'teacher' to calm down and let us start some proper research. I'll send a note later Lady Tamamo."

"We will be glad to receive it," Rei said. The witch waved then walked out the door.

Izuna sat up straight as Rei looked back at her. The kitsune matriarch nodded. "With that you should be safe to return to the village as your fake self. In fact I suggest it. People will notice if a second child is missing."

"I will!" Izuna replied happily.

"As for your service, well, normally I wouldn't have real work for a two tailed child," Rei said. "But you're about to get your third tail aren't you? And more importantly you've been visiting Suzunaan without drawing the attention of that damned tanuki woman." Rei's expression darkened for a bit before she smiled. "So, do you think you can continue being our eyes and ears there?"

"Gladly!"

* * *

The joy that her escape had brought was all gone when she returned to the village a day later. The attack, and the short hunt afterwards, was the talk of the town. Classes had been canceled of course, and the graduation ceremony delayed.

The delay in the graduation ceremony was a good thing though. It would be wrong to hold it when the best student in the class couldn't attend.

Sumire's house was outside the village walls. Not into the farms, but definitely not a rich home. Still it looked sturdy, and it had two rooms it seemed. Izuna walked to the side and called out, "Excuse me. Is Sumire seeing people?"

The door opened revealing Sumire's father. "Ah. You were... Izuna? Yes, she's awake. She's been resting all morning so seeing someone might do her good. Come in."

"Thank you." Izuna let him lead her into the side room.

Sumire was there sitting on a futon, bandages covering her many wounds. When they walked into the room however the purple eyed girl perked up immediately. "Izuna! You came to see me!"

Izuna smiled weakly. "Of course. After... well... that mess, I had to see if you were okay in person."

"Well," Sumire's father stepped back. "I should do some of my work. Call out if you need anything."

The two girls waited until he left before Izuna said, "Well... um, how are your injuries?"

"They aren't actually that bad," Sumire said with a smile. "Someone healed me before I lost too much blood. And then one of the new doctors saw me. They said I won't even have many scars."

Izuna sighed in relief. "That's good!" She relaxed a bit, then said, "So who else has been by?"

"About half the village," Sumire said with a laugh. "Ms Kamishirasawa even came by in Hakutaku form!"

"Really!" Izuna shivered in both fear and eagerness. "Tell me, tell me!"

The two chatted happily for a bit, recounting Sumire's meetings and misadventures since the incident. Izuna talked about the big meetup of all the youkai hunters after Helena had dropped off the culprit as well. After that they sat in silence for a bit.

Then Sumire looked hesitantly over at Izuna. "Hey, Izuna?"

"Yes?" Izuna asked.

The purple eyed girl took a deep breath. "I remember. I remember what really happened at the school."

Izuna froze. She felt goosebumps all over her body.

"I didn't tell anyone!" Sumire quickly said. "No one else knows!"

It was still too much. A human knew about her. A human who had lived with her normally for a long while. Izuna started to stand. "I should go."

As she started out the door Sumire lunged out to grab at her and whimpered in pain.

Izuna froze again, then found herself leaning down to help the girl back onto the futon. "You're hurt!" Izuna said. "Don't push yourself."

Sumire squirmed a bit then relaxed as Izuna helped her get comfortable. The girl took a few moments to recover then forced a smile. "Your real form is pretty."

"I..." Izuna closed her eyes. "Thank you."

There was a silence, then Sumire asked quietly, "Are you going to leave still?"

Izuna nodded slowly. "Yes. We're graduating after all."

"Ah." Sumire sniffed, then sighed. "That's right isn't it? Graduation."

"Yeah." Izuna stood.

"Izuna."

"Yes?"

"I'm glad I saw the real you."

Izuna wiped her eyes, then turned to the door. "I'll see you at the ceremony."

* * *

Izuna was glad the tanuki smoked. It was a foul stench, but it made tracking the woman easy. She wasn't sure how the other kitsune hadn't managed to figure out that trick. But the fact that they hadn't meant she'd been able to keep her job as a spy on Suzunaan for years now. It'd been eight years since she'd graduated, and Mamizou still hadn't caught her.

Today though she was on personal business. She slipped into the store and waved to the owner. "Kosuzu. I have something for you."

"Oh, Izuna!" Kosuzu smiled. "Great timing! We've had a number of purchases and need to restock. What did you bring?"

"Some books written in the oni language, by Eureka Heart herself," Izuna said placing the tomes on the counter.

Kosuzu snatched the books up. "That's the famous novelist, right?! The one who's written a bestseller in every literary field! I thought she was a tengu?"

"Apparently her books appear in the underground at the same time as they do up above," Izuna said. "There are rumors she's an oni, or even one of the Komeiji sisters' pets."

"Wow!" Kosuzu was flipping through them eyes already looking over the writings. "I'll take them! Your usual fee?"

Izuna nodded. "Though I'll be visiting Kourindou for some of his math books, so anything he'd like will do as well."

"We've got the money so I'll save us all the haggling," Kosuzu said, pulling out several coins. "Thank you again! This will be a great addition to my collection."

"And it won't try to kill you or eat you," Izuna said with a smile.

Kosuzu pouted at her. "That doesn't happen that often!"

"I make a koban off you each year you don't turn into a youkai," Izuna said. "My odds are that good."

"At least you're betting on me," Kosuzu muttered.

"I suppose that's true," Izuna said. "I'll bring by more books when I find them."

Kosuzu smiled. "See that you do!"

Izuna pocketed the money and walked out into the village. She was actually doing pretty well for herself after that haul. Maybe she could go get some inarizushi as a treat before heading off to Kourindou.

"Izuna?!"

Izuna looked up into two violet eyes. The woman before her had grown considerably in the last eight years, and her bright red hair was in a orderly braid instead of just hanging loose, but Izuna knew her immediately. "Sumire?"

"It's been so long!" Sumire stepped close to Izuna and clasped her hands. "I haven't seen you since school! Oh, we simply must have lunch together and catch up!"

"Well..." Izuna looked for an escape route. "I did have some errands to get to..."

"I know a place that has wonderful fried tofu," Sumire said.

Izuna bit her lip. Well it wasn't a problem if she talked with Sumire, right? After all the woman already knew her secret. "Alright. I suppose my errands can wait. Books don't spoil."

Sumire started leading her towards the north market. "So you're still studying? I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. You liked learning the most of all of us. You were holding back all the time in school weren't you?"

"I was," Izuna admitted. "But only a little. It's hard to make deliberate mistakes and not get caught." She looked over at Sumire. "So what are you doing these days?"

"I fish," Sumire said. "It's not the most exciting work, but it's the best way for an unmarried woman to make a living."

Izuna nodded slowly. "True. I didn't expect you to go that route though. You liked being around people..."

"Oh you remembered?" Sumire grinned. "But it's okay. I've become friends with all the people at the market now. I've got plenty of people to talk with."

"That's good," Izuna said. She was glad her old friend was doing well.

Sumire paused thinking for a moment. "I suppose there is one thing that worries me though."

"Oh?" Izuna looked at the other woman. "What is it?"

"Well, my house is a good ways from the village," Sumire said. "It's helpful as a fisherwoman, but there are youkai about. It can get a little scary at times."

Izuna's eyes flashed to the woman's scars, faded but still visible on the back of her left hand. "I've heard there are youkai in the village as well," she said quietly.

Sumire laughed. "I suppose there are!" She looked up at Izuna. "But those are mostly good youkai I feel. Youkai that would protect humans. I'd feel safe if one of those youkai was with me."

"I see." Izuna felt slightly embarrassed at the woman's praise. "I don't know what they'd think about you calling them good youkai though. After all even good youkai are tricksters."

"They can't be worse than the fairies," Sumire replied. A gleam appeared in the woman's eyes. "Well, I can't ask for a youkai to help me, but if you needed a place to stay Izuna I'd be happy to make some room for you. It's not too close to the village, but if you're running to the forest of magic it might be a good location for you. And we can switch off cooking and cleaning."

Izuna felt her tails trying to twitch. It was a terrible idea. An idea sure to get her in trouble. But on the other hand, Sumire did already know her secret. And two women living at the edge of town would draw less suspicion than a woman whose address wasn't known.

The help cooking and cleaning sounded nice too. Even maintaining a simple den for her fox form was a fair amount of effort.

"I'll think about it over lunch," she said.

Sumire took her hand. "Sure. Now, why don't you tell me all the grand things you've learned while I've been scooping ayu out of the rivers?"

* * *

Izuna banished her foxfire as the sun came out from behind the clouds. The rain was still falling, but it was light enough to read without magical aid. But at the light footsteps behind her she set down her book.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you," Sumire said as she placed down a tray with tea.

"It's fine," Izuna said. "I was only rereading it because there's no point in going outside."

"Is that so?" Sumire sat down next to her.

The two looked out over their small yard, out into the border of the forest. It was a pretty view, one that they'd enjoyed working on together in between their jobs and keeping the house in order.

After a bit of silence Sumire chuckled. "So, who's getting married?"

"Eh?" Izuna frowned at the random comment, before finally getting the connection. "Ah, of course. Sunshowers. A fox's wedding." Izuna smiled. "Well if someone is getting married they're eloping."

"My! How scandalously romantic," Sumire cooed, before sidling up to Izuna. "So I take it things are going well in your mysterious kitsune court?"

Izuna sniffed. "I wouldn't know. I'm just a messenger." Izuna grinned. "Besides they wouldn't trust me with important secrets anyway. They know you might bribe me with some fried tofu."

"A terrifying weak point." Sumire giggled. "Though that puts some of our conversations when we were children in a different light. People might think I'd been planning this from the start."

"You mean you weren't?" Izuna asked.

Sumire pouted. "Do you really think I'm that cunning, Izuna?"

"You hide all the pens in the house when I get a math book you want to read so I can't write answers in the margins," Izuna pointed out.

"That's a required survival skill," Sumire retorted. "You're too good at the problems."

Izuna stretched. "I'd get scratch paper, but then you wouldn't have any competition."

"Hmph." Sumire turned back to her tea.

Izuna chuckled and sipped her own cup. "It's good."

"Thank you."

The two sat, side by side, watching the rain fall through sunny skies.

"Hey..." Izuna hesitated.

"Yes?" Sumire looked at her.

Izuna paused to gather her thoughts. This question had been burning inside her, but she didn't quite know how to ask it.

Finally she simply asked, "Were you planning this all from the start?"

"Hm?" Izuna felt warm as Sumire rested her head on Izuna's shoulder. "I don't know. We were both just foolish girls at the time. But I can't say I'm unhappy."

Izuna let her ears and tail appear. "Even though I'm a fox?"

Sumire wrapped an arm around her. "I told you didn't I?" Sumire moved up and whispered in Izuna's ear, "Your true form is beautiful."

Slowly, Izuna turned to face Sumire. The woman's beautiful violet eyes met hers, and she had her answer. She let her tails wrap around the other woman's waist, and they both leaned forward and kissed.

When they both broke apart for air, Sumire breathlessly said, "Izuna... do you want to be the fox that elopes today?"

Izuna answered with another kiss.

* * *

Izuna handed over the scroll she'd tricked Kosuzu out of to the retainer. Tamamo no Rei took it, checked it briefly, then nodded. "Thank you, Izuna. This will save us a great deal of trouble later on." The kitsune matriarch handed it off to another retainer for storage.

"Is there anything else you need?" Izuna asked.

Rei paused for a moment, tapping her chin. "While there are a few things I need, I fear I will have to find someone else to handle them. You've paid your debt to the Tamamo family in full." Rei smiled. "An auspicious start to your next century, three tailed fox Izuna. Congratulations by the way."

Izuna smiled and absentmindedly stroked her new tail. "Thank you."

"Tell me Izuna," Tamamo no Rei said, "what are your plans now? Do you plan on joining a family? Or perhaps taking up service to the gods?" Rei looked down at her. "Perhaps you'd like to keep working for the kitsune court?"

"Thank you again, but I think I want to work for myself for a little bit," Izuna replied. "I've made a fair amount of money on my own."

Rei sighed and tapped her fan against her palm. "And I suppose that human woman you're seeing has nothing to do with it?"

Izuna felt her face heating up at the matriarch's statement. "Maybe."

"It's always the bright ones," Rei muttered to herself. She sighed then sat up straight. "I have a gift for you Izuna. As head of the Tamamo family, I grant you the name Kuzu. From henceforth you shall be known as Kuzu no Izuna."

"Kuzu..." Izuna let the name sink in. The surname of the fox that had married into the Abe family. The fox that had followed her love into death. She bowed her head. "It is an honor."

* * *

Izuna slowly combed Sumire's ash grey hair. The years had faded its brilliant colors, but the woman's violet eyes had stayed bright.

But soon even that would change.

Izuna finished the braid then moved to sit beside Sumire. The two women clasped hands, one smooth, the other wrinkled and trembling. Sumire gave a light squeeze. "You should go out today."

"It's fine," Izuna replied. "I want to be here."

Sumire sighed. "You're holding on to me too much you know. I'm worried you might do something foolish and follow me."

Izuna closed her eyes. "You don't want me to?"

"Of course not." Sumire rested back. "I fell in love with a fox. A beautiful noble fox. I knew you would outlive me." She slowly grinned. "But I'm selfish so I decided to take what time from you I could."

"Hm." Izuna managed her own smile. "Then you shouldn't be trying to send me out so often. Time is something you should be rationing."

Sumire patted Izuna's hand. "Time in this life yes. But you've forgotten Izuna, we humans have our own powers. I'll reincarnate. And I'll find you again for sure."

Izuna leaned down and kissed Sumire's cheek. "Promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

There was a legend in the human village. "In the rainy months a fox spirit would appear, and leave a single bouquet of violets on a timeworn grave." No one knows why the fox does so, or who the grave belonged to, but children would occasionally dare each other to try to get a peek at the fox as she went about her business.

Honestly, it was starting to become a pain for Izuna. She'd had to drive off at least five fools looking for her in the last ten years, and one of those times she'd had to save the child from angry spirits. That wasn't how she wanted to be spending her time.

Still at least this boy was young. Getting him out of the way would be easy. She transformed, put on her best scowl, and boldly stomped down the path towards the boy's hiding place. "Just what are you doing here?!"

The boy leaped nearly a foot in the air before whirling around to cower before her. "I- I was just trying to see the fox, Ms Kamishirasawa."

"And what were you going to do if you did see her? Kitsune can be dangerous youkai, especially if you spy on them." Izuna glared down at the child with the stare that had cowed many a rebellious student. "I'm taking you back to the village right this instant. Come along now."

She grabbed the boy by the shoulder and began hurrying him back down the path to the village. He squawked in protest, but he didn't complain too much. He was probably dreading the headbutt the often followed one of Keine's lectures. Today he'd get lucky, but the fear would make Izuna's job easier.

"Masahara!"

The boy looked over towards the source of the voice. "Mother?"

A dark haired woman wearing the rough clothes of a farmer was running down the path, a mixture of worry and annoyance on her face. "I told you not to go to the graveyard at night! Kogasa isn't the only youkai about!"

The woman looked up and Izuna froze.

Violet eyes.

Masahara used her surprise to flee to the relative safety of his mother's arms. "But moooom! I wanted to see the woman who puts the flowers across from dad's grave."

That's right. There had been another grave the last time she'd visited. She had paid little attention to it.

The woman firmly grabbed the young boy's arm. "That doesn't give you the right to disturb them. You're lucky they're so reasonable." She then bowed to Izuna. "I'm sorry honorable youkai for disturbing you this night. We'll get out of your way."

Izuna blinked. She considered lying, but she could tell from the woman's expression that her disguise had failed. "How did you know?"

The woman gave a familiar giggle. "It's a full moon, miss youkai."

A quick look at the sky showed that the woman had spoken true. Izuna smacked her forehead. Such an amateur mistake. She was tired apparently. "It seems I'm caught Miss...?"

"Kiriko," the woman replied.

Izuna nodded then banished her own glamor. She took some satisfaction that Kiriko seemed just as speechless as she had been before. She carefully pulled a single violet from the bundle she'd hidden, then presented it to Kiriko. "Kuzu no Izuna. Perhaps we could both visit those who've gone on before us?"

The violet eyed woman hesitated a moment, then took the flower. "Thank you miss."

The young boy tugged on Kiriko's arm. "Mom, she's the kitsune!" he hissed.

Both Inzuna and Kiriko chuckled at the obvious observation. "Yes," Kiriko said. "And since she said it was alright, we can follow her."

As they walked along the stone path, Izuna turned to Kiriko. "So, you're raising the boy alone?"

The other woman nodded solemnly. "His father passed away in the plague two years ago. Along with his parents."

"It must be hard," Izuna said.

"We still have some money," Kiriko said. "And the farm is paid off. We'll manage."

Izuna gave the woman a smile. "Well, I'm sure the heavens will look favorably on a clever woman who does her best for her family."

"Are you a messenger of the gods?" Masahara asked with wide eyes.

"No," Izuna replied. "But I know a few kitsune who are." She leaned down and whispered loudly, "And they said an outsider might stumble onto your farm to help you and your mother out. As long as you're a good boy that is."

Masahara nodded eagerly. "I will be!"

"But-" Kiriko looked shocked at the offer, but Izuna just winked. Sometimes youkai unpredictability helped.

"We're here," she said as they reached the section of the graveyard.

Kiriko nodded. "Come, Masahara." She led the boy to the plot across the way.

Izuna turned to Sumire's grave, and knelt down beside it. "Well, you kept your promise. But you haven't made it easy for me," she whispered as she placed the violets on the grave. Financially supporting a farm was simple, but she hadn't the slightest idea how to help with a child.

She turned back to Kiriko and Masahara as they stepped away from the grave opposite. "I'll see you safely back home tonight."

"Thank you," Kiriko replied. Then the woman smiled. "And if an outsider were to appear tomorrow, there might be fried tofu for lunch."

* * *

 _And so we test how few Touhou characters we can put in a Touhou fanfiction while still having it be Touhou. Izuna is the unnamed fox spirit that torments Reimu in the Suzunaan manga, Kosuzu is of course herself, and the rest are all my own creation._

 _I used the Tamamo name for the leader of Gensoukyo's foxes because Tamamo no Mae is considered the "Ur-kitsune" as it were. She's supposedly the origin of all fox demons from China to Japan. However since she's slightly dead I have another family member taking the position._

 _Kuzu no Ha is the name of Abe no Seimei's mother. I chose to use Kuzu as the name instead of Kuzunoha because Raidou's got that name taken._

* * *

 **Omake:**

As Izuna waited in the lobby she pulled out her phone and texted Kosuzu, "Did you find the books I needed?"

After a moment Kosuzu replied, "Yes. They should be there in two days."

"I'm still surprised you're leaving Gensoukyo though. Even with the world opened up," Kosuzu added.

Izuna snorted. "You have it easy. You know where the Child of Miare will appear. I have to be more proactive."

"They're both due to show up soon, aren't they?" Kosuzu said. "Well good luck! And good luck with the job too."

"Thanks." Izuna sent the last message then pocketed her phone. Admittedly, she didn't need luck for this job. She was vastly overqualified for it, but even in the new Shogunate "Years of experience as a youkai" wasn't acceptable on a resume, so she was starting at the bottom.

A woman walked out and bowed to her. "Izuna Kuzu? I'm Mai Watanabe."

Izuna bowed in return. "A pleasure."

"We're really excited to have you join our faculty," Mai said. "I'm sure you already know this, but with the Shogunate working to restore Tokyo quickly, the number of students has skyrocketed. Having a youkai like yourself as a teacher will help them learn both basic knowledge, and proper etiquette between species."

"How the tables have turned," Izuna said. When Mai glanced at her curiously she explained. "When I was just a two tailed fox I went to school in the village for much the same reasons."

"Oh? That sounds like an interesting story. You'll have to tell it to the rest of the staff some day." Mai led her up the stairs. "Speaking of, I'm sure it was mentioned before, but we haven't quite finished constructing all the staff rooms. You'll have to share for a bit."

"Yes. The director mentioned that when he hired me," Izuna replied.

Mai motioned to an open door. "Well here we are."

The area was a bit small for two people, but not too cramped. There was a red haired woman working behind the far desk. Izuna politely rapped on the door to announce her entrance. "Hello. I'm Izuna Kuzu, the new math and youkai language teacher."

The woman stood up from behind the desk and bowed. "Ah, you must be my new roommate. I'm Chihiro Taotaka, history."

As Chihiro stood up again Izuna froze. Familiar violet eyes met hers again.

Finally Izuna sighed. "It's not fair if you keep matching my age when we meet."

"Hm? What did you say?" Chihiro asked.

Izuna laughed. "Nothing. A pleasure to meet you Chihiro. I'm sure we'll get along perfectly."


End file.
